


Ice Ice Baby

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Meet-Cute, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Zumba teacher Magnus, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “So, how was your Zumba? Was it fun? Did you manage to speak with Magnus yet?” Izzy asked with excitement in her voice.“No, wait, how did you know that his name is Magnus? I can’t even get close enough to talk with the man, he is always surrounded by other people. And that Camille bitch is always around him, even kissing him in front of the class,” Alec replied to her as he tried to keep his calm, before getting into his car that was parked nearby.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta-reading 💝💘  
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM 500 words or less for the prompt: **Ice**
> 
> Title taken from the song: Ice Ice Baby By Big Daddy Ft Vanilla Ice

Alec joined the Zumba dance class. Izzy was the one to let him know that there was a hot dancer that teaches, so he did.

For the last three classes he has been barely keeping up with the class and the teacher, which he hadn’t yet caught the name of. 

After every class had ended, the teacher, the one that had been teaching them, was surrounded by men and women. Alec knew that he didn’t have a chance, even though when he saw another teacher walk over and kiss the hot man in front of the class, that teacher, Alec knew too well, had a reputation for being a bitch.

Alec called Izzy as soon as he left the gym, “Hey sis, how are you?”

“So, how was your Zumba? Was it fun? Did you manage to speak with Magnus yet?” Izzy asked with excitement in her voice.

“No, wait, how did you know that his name is Magnus? I can’t even get close enough to talk with the man, he is always surrounded by other people. And that Camille bitch is always around him, even kissing him in front of the class,” Alec replied to her as he tried to keep his calm, before getting into his car that was parked nearby.

“I have my secret, big brother. I guess that I will see you back home, drive safe,” Izzy told him and closed the phone.

Alec sighed heavily as he placed the bag on the passenger seat and then he placed the phone nearby, and started the car.

At his next class with Magnus, at least he knew his name now thanks to Izzy, he would try to ask him out after the class ended.

“Okay class, just to let you know that we are working on a new song. So look at me, and mimic my movements because this story will move your hips and muscles so quickly. Try to keep up and let’s have some fun,” Magnus said to the class and smiled. Alec thought that he could see Magnus smiling at him. He turned around, to see if there’s someone behind him that maybe Magnus was smiling for, but he was the last one to get that smile.

Magnus winked at him. Alec smiled nervously back at Magnus as he adjusted his things next to him, hoping not to bump into someone else.

_Ice Ice Baby_ was playing in the background, and Alec could see the sneaking looks that Magnus was giving him through the large mirror.

Alec knew that he would soon be distracted if he kept looking at Magnus’ face, and not mimicking the moves. Alec didn’t want to be the clumsy one.

After the class was over, Alec collected his things, noticed the group that surrounded Magnus, and walked away from the room.

“You are _Alec_ , right?” Magnus asked as he left the dancing classroom.

“Yeah…” Alec replied.

“I was thinking, maybe you want to have a coffee with me?” Magnus asked.


End file.
